Cheshire Cat
by SkittleE
Summary: Bella's twelve year old cousin moves to Forks, disappears, becomes a vampire, and causes more trouble then the Cullens could have imagined. Set between New Moon and Eclipse. I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

(Bella's POV)

Now I haven't been one to be surprised for quite a while. The fact that I had the most perfect boyfriend in the world-whom also happened to be a "Vegetarian" vampire-helped that. However, you have to admit, learning that a cousin you haven't seen in nine years is coming to live with you for a long period can be shocking.

"Bells could you please come in here for a minute?" Charlie called from the Living Room as I was picking out ingredients for the Meatloaf we were having tonight. It was one of those rare evenings that I wasn't spending with Edward, out of respect for my dad whose concern for his daughter was ever growing.

"Yeah dad?" This was odd, according to him there was supposed to be a game on tonight.

"Do you remember your cousin Emma?" He straightened up. Weird, not that I didn't remember her but I hadn't seen her since she was three and I had almost forgotten about her.

"Emma? Yeah I remember her, why?"

"Well her aunt is two months pregnant and the doctors are putting her on bed rest because she's broken her leg. They have to send Emma here because her husband has to take a lot of time off from his job to help his wife, and they can't afford to have Emma there until the baby's born. They just called a few minutes ago."

"Oh." I remembered how Emma's mother had died giving birth to her, and no one knew who her father was. It was sad, but from what I had heard, she coped with it well. It had to be sad for Charlie, losing a sister and her twin breaking a leg while pregnant.

"She'll be here in a couple days. I hope it's OK, since she can't sleep on the couch…. Well she'll have to sleep in your room."

"That's fine, dad." Then it dawned on me, Edward spent every night in my room. Charlie looked relived though.

"I'm going to go pick her up from the airport, if you want to come that's fine. We can order pizza." I shook my head knowing that I'd never get a chance to call Edward to warn him if I went.

"No it's OK dad. You go, she'll probably like a homier meal her first night."

"Thanks Bells. I hope you'll like her."

After Charlie headed out on Friday, I started heating up the chicken and getting the noodles cooked for Chicken Alfredo. This took a while, and I had procrastinated to clean my room 'till the last minute, so I had to wait a couple hours to call Edward. That and the last minute cleaning of the house didn't help. When I did get to call him though, he picked up on the first ring as always.

"Yes love? Is anything wrong?"

"Listen Edward, you can't come over after Charlie's asleep tonight."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming and-" Charlie opened the door and came in the house with Emma earlier than I expected, so I was forced to hang up early. "Sorry Edward I'll explain tomorrow." Then I walked out into the hall to meet my new roommate.

My first impression that for a twelve-year-old, she was quite small, smaller then Alice even. She looked a little like Charlie, but looked a lot more like her mother. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was tan, too bad she was going to lose that soon, she looked good with it. She needed braces and wore glasses. Dragging behind her was a battered bright red suitcase that looked like it could burst at any minute, but in her other hand she held a Jane Austen book, which impressed me. Her face was filled with freckles and she was just beginning to get some acne. Her clothes which looked like she had thrown them on quickly suggested that she constantly switched from Goth to bright, a dark purple shirt with small black stripes and light orange shorts with a butterfly on the pocket. Just by the way she stood; I could tell she was going to be extremely sarcastic. I couldn't explain how she did so and how I knew that, but of course it could have been just me. We all somewhat just stood there for a minute, scanning each other. Her eyes were odd when they were looking at me, as if somehow she knew I had a huge secret, and that I wasn't going to tell her if she was right or wrong; even if she guessed right. Finally Charlie spoke.

"Hi Bells, so this is Emma. Emma, Bella. Um, how about I get your stuff up to yours and Bella's room and, um, get your sheets on the bed." He then shuffled upstairs dragging one huge bag and two smaller ones. The uncomfortable silence continued for a minute before she sniffed the air and finally spoke.

"That smells good, are you making chicken?" I led her into the kitchen.

"Chicken Alfredo. I thought you might like it." She licked her lips.

"I love that stuff! If it's good, if it's bad you die." I laughed a bit when she said that, she was so small she probably couldn't even get flies with the swatter if they were too high on the wall. She gave me a look that said plainly, "I'm serious." I started on the sauce and she sat down at the table, sat Indian-style, and opened her book. I saw the title; it was one of my favorites, _Emma. _Quite fitting for her, I'm sure you can guess why. It was surprising that she was reading it though.

"So you like Jane Austen?" I asked, sensing that she was not one for quiet.

"I've only read this one actually, all that old-timey talk gets hard to understand."

"It's still pretty impressive."

"Thanks, I've always liked reading a lot. The reason I have these glasses is I read in the dark, I even had a special cabinet." She gave me this unnecessary bit of information as I raised my eyebrow and got the chicken out of the oven.

"A special cabinet?"

"Yeah, it was a cabinet that Aunt Theresa didn't use at all. I had a secret candy stash and everything in there." She explained kind of rushed, as if she realized how unnecessary it was to tell me all of this and I chuckled, knowing if she was anything like her mother, she already had a secret candy stash somewhere in this house already. I was right, I found one later.

"I know this is kind of rude since it's your first night but can you please set the table?" I pulled the chicken off the bones. She hopped up after marking her place in her book and skipped over.

"Sure. Where's everything?" I pointed out the right drawers and cabinets and she got to work. Five minutes later, everything was finished, and she started folding our napkins into cool shapes. I couldn't decide what I thought of her, she seemed nice and happy on the outside but something told me that she had secrets of her own. When she laughed, it was more of an evil-laugh-in-making than anything else. That gave me chuckles of my own, though it worried me.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and Charlie was enjoying his napkin a bit too much. His had a boat shape; mine a triangle, and hers was diamond. I suspected that her book was open under the table, as her head happened to stay bent down most of the time; except of course when she told me, "You will not die tonight, as I am greatly enjoying my dinner." For a twelve-year-old, she talked weird. An interesting conversation took place between her and Charlie debating over exactly how a McDonalds was needed in Forks.

"You see, practically everywhere has a McDonalds. This tiny town in Kansas that my grandparents used to live in has a McDonalds. Practically every neighborhood in Texas has its own McDonalds. That is why we need a McDonalds. Or an Arby's, I can live with that." She explained very carefully to my amused father.

"I'll keep that in mind. But not everywhere has a McDonalds."

"But that 'not everywhere' is probably referring to here. And I'll hold you to keeping it in mind, so help me I will." She finished off as if that made everything make sense. I snorted into my milk while Charlie returned to his Alfredo, but Emma was luckily once again absorbed in her hidden book.

"I heard that." And that little whisper that I'm not sure I heard confused me for a while.

After dinner, Charlie drifted towards the TV ever so slightly, and I took Emma up to 'our' room as of two hours ago.

"And this is the bathroom, and here's our bedroom." I walked into the room and stopped suddenly, not expecting another bed to be in there. I was grateful though, I was afraid I'd have to sleep on the floor. My bed was up against the window and Emma's was closer to the closet door. There was another dresser in the room. My bed looked the same as ever and hers had a light orange comforter and one small, white pillow.

"Cool." She said, looking around the room just as I had when I first came to Forks. Without thinking about it, I stroked the crescent shaped scar from the time a homicidal vampire bit me. Emma noticed and asked about it. "How'd you get that?"

"Oh, um, a while ago I tripped, fell down two flights of stairs, and went through a window." She flinched as I explained it, most likely picturing being in that situation.

"Sounds painful."

"It was very painful, but I heal quickly. I just get injured twice as much as a normal person." I explained as she laughed in a still-picturing-a-painful-fall sort of way.

"And your definition of normal is…" Emma referred to the people who actually wanted to live in Forks.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed with her. Maybe, it wasn't going to be so bad having her live with us for a while. She was funny, witty, and she helped me see a completely new side to the rain. The cons to this little situation were plentiful though. Starting with that later that evening, I spent my first night without Edward in months.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Cullens

**A/N: I'm not one for authors notes, but I think it's needed. I spend forever writing these chapters and I can finally see why people take so long to update, and give us such short chapters. Bear with me here. The chapters will be short, but I'll try my best to make them longer. If you think the chapter is stupid you should remember it's important for the plot, and I probably think the same.**

(Edward's POV)

As I pulled up to Bella's house I noticed something was different. I was worried about here because she had called yesterday warning me (or so it sounded like) not to come over that night. I was scared that she had finally gotten some sense of self-preservation and didn't want me around anymore, but knowing her that wasn't it. She had started to explain her warning but Charlie walked in behind her with someone else, who sounded small enough to be Alice-sized. Of course, it could not have been Alice, she and Jasper were upstairs, 'playing chess'.

Therefore, I was understandably confused at the second pair of thoughts in the house. They were a little clearer than Charlie's, but foggy all the same. I couldn't tell the age of the person from the thoughts, which sobered me up real fast about the clearer thoughts. I knew it couldn't be Bella though.

"Hi." It was to my relief that when I knocked on the door, Bella was the one who answered. However, she was not the one who had spoken. It was a small girl peering out from behind her. She looked about eight. Bella pulled me into the kitchen after some quick hellos and an introduction, apparently the girl's name was Emma, to explain.

"She's my cousin and she's staying here for seven months. Her mom died while giving birth to her and they don't know who her dad is. She's lived with her aunt for most her life but now that aunt is pregnant so she has to come here. The reason you couldn't come over last night is we share a room and she stays up all night reading, so it would have been a very complicated thing to explain why you were sneaking in my bedroom."

I was surprised at how fast she was talking, and it must have shown, because she continued.

"Emma likes to eavesdrop..."

"Oh." I could already hear her cousin moving silently-for a human-from the upstairs bathroom, down the stairs, and stopping just outside of the doorway. She positioned herself just so that if anyone were to walk out of the kitchen or through the hallway, it would look like she was just passing through. Realizing that we weren't going to get any privacy I pointed to the door so Bella would know that Emma was eavesdropping right now, and suggested that we go to my house casually.

Once in my car I started asking more questions, where she had lived before, why she had come here instead of another relative, and how old she was.

"Eight right?" I questioned after asking so.

"Twelve." She confirmed. That was surprising.

"But she's so small…"

"Don't bring it up around her; she can give a very evil eye. We were quiet for a second when I realized there was someone crouched in the backseat. Pulling over I looked behind there to find Emma. I had to give it to her; she could be pretty damn sneaky.

"Hi. Would you like to explain why you're in the backseat of my car?" She looked up in surprise and hit her head against my seat.

"You said you were going to go see your family and I wanted to meet them." It was lucky for her that her thoughts were partially blocked or she would have been kicked out-screw being a gentleman-of the car the moment she got in. I attempted to hear if that was true or not from her thoughts. "_I wonder if they're all so pale, and why is his house in a forest?"_ Ah, the truth at last.

Bella gave me a look that clearly said, "C'mon, one time. It can't hurt." I could never refuse something Bella wanted, so her wish was granted. I made Emma sit down and buckle her seatbelt though. Charlie would never forgive me if Emma were injured, he was a protective man. I knew that she would never be hurt while I was driving; this was more of an unnecessary precaution.

Five minutes later, we were pulling up to the house. Unfortunately, Rosalie chose now to throw all her standard words of hate at me, right when everyone else was getting curious. Alice was panicking because she hadn't seen Emma coming, Emmett was amused, Jasper was cautious, Esme was excited, and Carlisle didn't say anything. Probably because he was at the hospital at the moment.

Emma was looking at the house in amazement. She had good reason to; it's not every day that you see a three-story-high house from Victorian times. Everything seemed tense as we took those last few steps into the house. The whole family (excluding Carlisle) was waiting. Emma raised an eyebrow, thinking a dozen things at once.

"Does your whole family usually gather here when you and Bella come over?" Emmett let out a booming laugh and the tension dissolved as quickly as it had appeared. Rosalie was still glaring at me though, not a good sign.

"Actually Edward called me while you were driving here. We like to greet new guests properly, and since you're a cousin of Bella's that makes you just that more special." Emma relaxed a little at that. I took the opportunity to introduce her to everyone.

"This is Emmett," I gestured to him, "Rosalie," same, "Alice, Jasper, and Esmé. Carlisle, my adopted father," Emma nodded so I assumed Bella had told her everything the night before. "Is working at the hospital right now."

"_Jackass! Moron! What the hell were you thinking? The one place we can be ourselves and now we can't even be ourselves! Bella's different, she knows, but this is insane and stupid!" _Rosalie was throwing things at me with all her might. My eyes narrowed at her, but luckily Emma didn't notice as Emmett had challenged her to Madden NFL 2010 on the Wii. Bella and I went up to my room just in case the only other human in the house heard.

"Her thoughts are interesting." I spoke as soon as the door was shut behind us. "I couldn't tell her age by her thoughts and they're almost as clouded as Charlie's. I really have to try to get a read on her. She's also very sneaky; I didn't even hear her get in the car." Bella shook her head.

"She's very gifted that way. In some way's she's really mature but in other ways she can get really childish. I don't get it either, I don't even know how we're related. She's much more interesting than me." I pulled her in for a deep kiss at her words that were insanely untrue. Her heartbeat sped up considerably and she was gasping for air before I let go. Her hands intertwined in my hair but I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, no one will ever be as interesting as you. You are a unique and beautiful creature, never _ever_ forget that." She sighed happily and I sat us down on the couch. That's when we both heard a frustrated Emmett asking below:

"How did you do that?" I chuckled. Apparently he had met his match at video games.

Three hours later we left, Emmett still in disbelief. Later after his first defeat Jasper and I joined them, and then Alice dragged her upstairs after Emma saying Bella thought her makeovers were torture. By the end she had made friends with everyone, her witty sarcasm winning Rosalie over too, though of course I was still getting insults screamed at me. I congratulated her on the way out the door, earning a particularly painful thought to listen to from Rosalie.

I think you know what it was. If you don't, I won't tell you out of hopes no one else will have to know.

On the way back to Bella's house Emma spoke up. "I like your family. You know, for once I'm happy that I've intruded on someone's personal life. Well I'm always happy when I intrude, but this time I'm happy at the outcome." I gave a soft chuckle at that, but I look from Bella told me she was serious.

We got back and Emma hopped out, to my relief shut the door, and started up to the house. I locked the doors though and she noticed. She came bounding up and I rolled the window down as she asked, "Why aren't you guys getting out?"

"I thought I'd take Bella out on a date, with lots of kissing." The expression on her face was almost comical.

"Ew, that's disgusting. I do not get it. Why do people like kissing? What's so great about slobbering over each other's faces?" These ramblings continued while she went up to the house, inside of it, to a break to say "Hi" to Charlie, ran up the stairs, into the bedroom, picked up a book, _wooshed_ into the bathroom, and that's when I stopped listening to her thoughts. I laughed aloud. Bella looked confused.

"What's funny?"

"She reads on the toilet." A look of understanding crossed her face.

"She reads everywhere. She even reads for at least two hours in bed before she finally turns off her light. I'm thinking about getting her a book light so I won't have to worry about sleepless nights."

"How do you know all this? You've known her for less than a day."

"She said she doesn't change her routine very often, close to ever actually."

"Ok then."

"One more thing you should know, she's obsessed with vampires."

"Well that's ironic. She finally meets real vampires after twelve years on this earth and she doesn't even know it. This should be fun." I joined my hand in hers and we rode in silence for the rest of the trip. Since I drove at normal speed, or as Bella would call it maniac speed, we were in Port Angeles in about twenty minutes. Bella's eyes sparked, and then her cheeks reddened.

"We haven't been here in a while." She said while I was opening her door to help her get out.

"Not since the night you told me you didn't care that I'm a soulless demon." I laughed. She hit me on the shoulder, probably giving herself a bruise in the process.

"Stop it. We have discussed this before, and we shall discuss it again. You are an angel sent from heaven and I am the luckiest girl to ever walk the face of the Earth." I shook my head at her words, but spoke no more.

**A/N: I hope I did a good job with Edward! I'm not so sure I did but constructive criticism is welcome. Or reviews that say that this is the best story ever. I'm looking for a beta though, hopefully one who knows proper grammar. I don't, but I try. Either way I could still use help with this and I tend not to proof read things. **

**Reviews are better then chocolate covered Edwards!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Two Months

**A/N: Chapter three is here! I'm spoiling you guys with these updates though, sooner or later the chapters will run out and you'll have to wait a week or two before you get the next one. **

(Emma's POV)

It had been about a week since I came to live in Forks, and I never wanted to leave. The weather suited me perfectly. I loved rainy or cloudy days they were perfect for reading. Rain was like extra walls, something protecting me from humanity. I'm not really a people person. More of a shut-up-and-let-me-read-so-I-can-escape-being-human-for-ten-minutes person. Yay for vampires!

Bella turned out to be a good companion. Since I wasn't going to school for two months this was good. She got me a book light too, though I think it was less of a present then she said. She was a _bad_ liar. Seriously, she was terrible at it. Bella was so bad at it; I don't even think she was lying. More like bad not-truth speaking or something. I would have to teach her sometime. For now, I would stick with cheats for any game. The first and best cheat was when you're picking someone with bubble gum bubble gum it was always going to land on the person after. It wasn't going to help her much, but it was cool.

Edward Cullen, the hottest person on the planet, also happened to be her boyfriend. I could find things wrong with him though. He looked at me oddly, like he knew what I was thinking, his eyes changed color, his entire foster family had the same pale skin as he did, and he always disappeared on sunny days. Bella said it was to go camping, I thought differently. Though I was always too observant and thought that things were what they weren't so I backed off.

This dude was seriously hot though. It was unnatural. He was creepily pale, and I suggested tanning more than once. He just laughed. I knew that people lost their tans or any color in their skin quickly in Forks, but this was as if he had never even had color in his skin. Every feature in his face was perfect. That was also weird. It was a plus, but it was weird. I could go on and on for four hundred and ninety-eight pages on how hot and perfect he was, but that would get annoying.

Even though his foster family had many of the same odd traits, they were also awesome. Alice rocked at giving makeovers and donated me some clothes. Emmett was fun to beat at video games. Rosalie, well, she was-in a nice way, um, how do I put this… her. The rest of the Cullen's were interesting too. I just don't feel like talking about it.

It was weird. Almost every night I dreamed about Edward coming through the window of Bella and I's bedroom. Then I woke myself up and there was nothing there. I was going to ask about it to Bella, but I was not about to tell her-or her best friend, Alice-that I was dreaming about her boyfriend excessively.

My birthday got interesting. July 13th, my second favorite day of the year. My first favorite is Halloween, get out late and you get to have the rest of the candy that the smaller kids didn't already take. Bella (with much help from Alice I suspected) threw me a surprise party at the huge white house in the woods. My cake was enormous, fudge frosting, devil's food cake, chocolate chunks and marshmallows baked in and green marshmallow fondant with the coolest decorations ever on top. I ended up eating half of it, making me way too sick to the stomach to feel guilty about it.

Emmett and I had a-no, _the_-huge video game tournament which consisted of Wii Sports, Lego Star wars, Lego Indiana Jones, Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and countless others. He ended up winning-because I let him mind you-to his relief. The decision to never let him win again was made right then and there, as he started gloating. Well, I didn't let him win. I hit myself in the eye with the Wii remote. That had even Rosalie laughing. Mario Kart Wii is now cursed by yours truly.

My presents got even better. Alice got me the coolest clothes designing kit. Jasper got me a mood necklace. Carlisle and Esme got me all of the Jane Austen books. The last, and funniest, ones were from Emmett and Bella. Emmett got me _Defeating Blinky: A guide to Pac-Man_ and Bella got me sleeping pills. We all had a good laugh. Though something told me, just this little nagging doubt in the back of my head, ever so small and annoying, Bella was serious about her gift.

All too soon it was time to go back to have another smaller party with Charlie. He got me a disposable camera, not as cool as the Cullen's gifts but I appreciated the gesture. The fact that he couldn't cook at all was the greatest gift of all though. I was so full from cake I could hardly eat my dinner two hours later, much less another cake right then.

My birthday was soon over. The day after it the sun was shining, birds were calling, and children were playing wholesome activities outside; all bad signs. I was telling the truth when I said I'm not a people person. If I said I was plotting to destroy large franchise company's I meant it. Of course, I didn't listen to the bad signs I'm just that idiotic.

One cloudy, but unfortunately not rainy, day Bella drove us down to La Push, an Indian reservation or something just outside of Forks. Once there we met up with a sixteen-year-old named Jacob Black who seemed a little too happy to see my cousin.

We went down to the beach, where I started skipping the endless supply of rocks while they sat down on a overturned tree and started talking, occasionally bursting out in laughter. Overall, it was a good day. Bella showed me the tide pools, and Jacob caught her whenever she started to fall in. Following those incidents was her trademark blush and then we would promptly move on to the next miniature world.

Regular visits to the Cullens house were mandatory, and Alice loved playing dress up and stuff into girly dresses Emma. I didn't mind the makeovers so much, but I really hated it when she expected me to put on something pink with ruffles. The pixie that was two inches taller than me was also too strong when she pulled me up the stairs the minute I walked in the door. I didn't know how she could keep going for three hours and not even look tired when she pulled me into her massive closet (in which she gave me clothes that were actually modest in some way-something I didn't think was possible in her style) that was way bigger then Narnia and had a better entrance then a wardrobe.

Emmett was still wondering how I kicked his butt at video games. But the cuddly grizzly bear-sized dude never got an answer. I didn't cheat though! Much….

I never was able to know Jasper too well. He and Alice were most likely going to get married they were so close. They just seemed to make each other whole. It was cute, and they didn't kiss excessively like Emmett and Rosalie-who were probably not virgins and made me shudder to think what they did when they were alone. Whenever I was around Jasper though I got calm. Annoyingly calm. 'Course being annoyed wasn't an option 'till afterward. How he did it though escaped me.

Everything was going great. I was adjusting to Forks well. August came and the weather got even warmer, but certainly not sunny in the slightest. I prepared myself to go back to school, Forks High in fact. Singapore math books had taught me well and Charlie decided to try to get me into there. It worked, I was in and now all I had to do was prepare myself for using lockers and having classes with a bunch of tall people.

So on August 16 Charlie took me to get supplies. It went well, now stocked with things I would need (and a laptop bought from my own personal savings, woohoo!) I thought I was on top of the world, the bad signs the day after my birthday gone from my mind. As I said before, I really should have listened. Instead, I went about everything happily thinking everything would turn out great somehow. I was wrong. I was being damned to hell forever. Not that I'm complaining, but still.

I have no memory of the incident. I don't know what happened. I don't know who did it. All I know is that I thought I had died and gone to hell. I don't know how long I was missing. I don't know if I will ever know who did it.

August 18th I died.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me! Or die! Well... Tell me or be threatened with an empty threat! Try to guess what happened to Emma! If you prove you're like Alice and tell me exactly what happened win an invisible pie!**

**Reviews are the air that vampires don't need!**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearance

**A/N: Well this is finally up! I had some issues with my computer otherwise it would have been up sooner. I hope you like it!**

(Bella's POV)

Just when I had gotten used to her living here, she disappeared.

Emma disappeared on August 18th. There was nothing for us to go off of. All that I knew was she had gone up to our bedroom to get a book. Two minutes later I went up to get her for dinner. She wasn't there.

Charlie had all the police stations from Forks and the surrounding counties on the lookout for her. Search party's were sent into the forest and came out with nothing. There were too many places she could be, the forest was everywhere, the mountains were full of caves, and if she was kidnapped the kidnapper could be three states away by then.

I asked Edward to check out our bedroom. What he came up with frightened me. There was vampire scent in the room, and it wasn't any of the Cullen's. He insisted on spending almost every second with me just in case. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie frequently searched the forest. They only found traces of the scent from my room, all ending quickly. Whoever took Emma was quick and gifted. This scared me more than anything, but it was also good news. Wherever the scent was Emma's was too. This meant she was still alive for the time being. Why would a vampire drag a dead body through the forest?

Everyone in Forks was amazed and scared. Since everybody knew each other Emma's disappearance wasn't even remotely a secret. At work Mike tried to get me to break up with Edward and go to him-even though Jessica and him were together-by laying it on heavily about her.

"I'm sorry about Elly, Bella." He leaned across the counter.

"Her name's Emma." That sobered him up for a minute. But he was persistent. Following me down the aisle he took the bulky camping backpacks from me and started to put them up.

"I just wanted to tell you my family's on the lookout for her and we'll tell you if we see anything." I shook my head while he wasn't looking.

"Thanks. The Cullen's are looking too." At the mention of the Cullen's his eyes narrowed. He then played his most desperate card.

"You know, they've been acting pretty shifty lately. I'd be looking out if I were you." Rolling my eyes I stacked up thermoses.

"I'm sure that they're innocent. They're very worried about Emma."

"Maybe that's why you should be suspicious, because they're getting involved so much they could be driving attention away from their house." I sighed.

"Mike you're getting pretty involved too. Are you saying I should be suspicious about you too?" His eyes widened and started stuttering a bit before I continued. "Besides, Charlie's had every house searched in and near Forks. I'm pretty sad about my cousin disappearing, but you don't seem to be. You haven't been acting sad at all." At that I walked off to help a customer who had just entered leaving him looking guilty and like he was about to smack himself.

I was terrified for Charlie and all the police searching the woods. Emma could be anywhere, or dead. And what if one of the Cullen's found the vampire while searching or hunting alone? They could be killed before any of the others showed up. Emmett frequently professed that my lack of faith in them was insulting, but then Edward gave him a look and he backed off.

We still hadn't told Theresa, but we decided that her husband David should know. He swore not to tell his wife yet, the stress could be bad for the baby. But he couldn't keep her from watching the news forever, and Emma was getting a huge manhunt and Charlie and I were interviewed.

One day when Edward took me over to the Cullen's house there was a white and pink blur and Alice was suddenly standing in front of the _moving_ silver Volvo. Luckily Edward was able to break and steer us to the side before the car got crushed.

Edward stepped out and said, "Alice what the hell are you-" and then he read her mind. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he picked me up and rushed us in the house.

"What did you see Alice?" I was asking her as soon as Edward set me down.

"Emma. She was running away from something, or someone, in the woods. There was a laugh-I'm not sure if it was male or female but it was definitely vampire-and she got knocked down. It was cloudy though and I'm not sure if it'll happen or not."

Great. Now we knew that it had to be a sadistic vampire. Just fabulous. That left us with most the vampire community to search through.

"Did you see anything else?" I pushed, desperate.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Bella, but I'll keep trying."

But she didn't need to. Edward had to go off to hunt one afternoon after I convinced him that I'd be ok for two hours. Emma had been missing for three weeks. I set to the task of cleaning the house, which had been relatively clean since the disappearance. Accepting that there was nothing else to do, I got to work on the dishes, carefully scrubbing each one. That's when I heard the screaming.

It was like nothing else I'd ever heard, this scream was one that was terrified, hysteric, and like the person was being sentenced to death at a witch trial. The screaming was frequently cutting off, but this lasted for only two seconds before it started again. But most of all, the thing that made this scream so different was that I was sure I had been screaming just like that before.

I rushed out the front door and saw her at the far side of the road, writhing in pain. Emma was dragging herself out of the forest. Running over there as fast as I could I turned her over and saw what was wrong. On her neck there was a freely bleeding perfectly crescent-shaped mark. I didn't want to believe what I saw, it couldn't be true. Then I saw the thing that confirmed it was true; her eyes. Though still a hazel color they were tinted slightly, but you couldn't miss it. The color was bright red. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward, who picked up immediately.

"What's wrong?" He knew that I wouldn't call while he was hunting unless it was a huge emergency.

"It's Emma. I've found her." I couldn't fool him into calming down though; he heard Emma's screaming in the background.

"I'll get Alice and Carlisle; we'll be there in two minutes." The line went dead. I knew I couldn't just wait here, sitting on the ground beside Emma while she screamed and strained in pain. In the end I carried her in the house, trying to ignore the sight and smell of the blood all over her body, and set her down on a towel.

After bandaging up the bite mark and nearly fainting in the process Edward burst through the unlocked door with Carlisle, I could see Alice standing back with an apologetic look on her face.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle rushed forward, in his element. Edward stood back against the door, not wanting to get to close in case he lost control I guessed.

"She was right outside the forest across the street. I was washing the dishes and then I heard her screaming." He nodded and picked her up.

"Ok. From the color of her eyes I'd say she's almost two days into the change. Edward, I'm sorry but you'll have to get that towel and the floor washed up; Charlie will be back soon. Alice go tell the others, make sure to keep Jasper out of the room until I've got her cleaned up. We need to hurry." He spoke in low tones but I knew they could hear him fine. "Bella, you can ride with me. She's your cousin, I'm sure you'll want to be there for the most part. But you will have to leave when the change is finished." I nodded in understanding and he picked me up too and rushed us both to his car. The last thing I saw was Alice with a cell phone held to her ear.

The next few hours were a blur. I called Charlie to let him know I was spending the night with Alice. Emma was cleaned up and changed into some of her clothes. I remembered never being more grateful to see Edward as he arrived with a concerned look on his face.

I would have been pissed if I weren't so worried. Everyone was aging but me. I must have some kind of mortality curse. Graduation was far away, and Edward was still expressing his hate at the thought of my becoming immortal.

I wondered how the wolves would react to this. The Cullen's didn't change Emma, but one more vampire in the area would certainly anger them. I didn't want a war, even though the wolves, Emmett, and any other crazy person probably did.

Jasper and Emmett were already gambling on how much Emma would slip up. It was annoying when they wagered on how many people I'd drain, but it was just plain rude to do it to Emma. I covered my ears and walked out of the room when Emmett asked me what I thought.

Emma's eyes were becoming a brighter shade of red. The screaming was becoming more subdued too. It was as if she was gaining more control, though I had no idea how she did it. The last thing I remembered was around one thirty, when Edward carried me up to his bedroom and laid me down on his leather couch.

"Sleep Bella, you need it."

"No… She's gonna' be up soon…" I mumbled into a pillow. My thoughts were becoming less clear and I wasn't even sure what I said. Edward merely chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry love. It will all be ok." He then started singing my lullaby and I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

"She's waking up!"

"What? But she's only been changing for two days!"

"Bella!" The last shout jolted me up out of a confused fog. Edward had shouted my name for some reason. I tried to think back to the other things I had heard before. Realizing what was happening I jolted up off the couch, promptly tripping over, and then scrambling up and hurrying downstairs.

"No!" A different voice then Edwards, Alice pinned me to the wall as I caught a glimpse of Emma on a couch, her back arching upwards.

"Alice, what?" I shook my head, still in a daze.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is for your own good, now stay!" She jolted off to the other room. I heard a loud hiss and hurried talking. Frequently I caught one word, _vampire_. There were a few seconds of silence, followed by a loud bang-and a sharp pain through my arm. Everything went black.

**A/N: There you go. I'm not too proud of this chapter, but it was essential. Review! I need it! Just yours though! That's right. Just you. No one else. Only you. Yeah, I'm talking to you, not anyone else, just you.**


	5. Chapter 5: I am a vampire!

**A/N: Well this update is earlier then usual, so don't be expecting another one until at least Saturday. Hope you like it!**

(Emma's POV)

Burning. Endless burning. I had endured it for days, never skipping a beat. All I wanted was for the end to come, for me to die. Maybe this was hell, maybe I was supposed to endure this forever. Forever would be a long time to burn. I probably shouldn't have laughed at peoples pain during life (if I was dead), then I wouldn't be in extreme pain.

These thoughts were a little over-dramatic for me, but I had good reason. Imagine being boiled in acid while being hit by a cement truck, run over by a street cleaner, stung by a thousand killer bees, and some other type of painful thing. You are not even close to knowing what this pain felt like, though that certainly would hurt.

Little flashes entered my mind here and there. A forest, I was running through a forest, something knocked me over, and there was a flash of fire. That must be it. The woods must be burning. Some pieces of these flashes didn't make sense.

Bella was crouching over me, a concerned and frightened look on her face.

I was flying to a black car.

A laughing voice, I could not tell if it were male or female. I felt like I should know, but it was becoming cloudy and my mind was otherwise occupied.

Blood was spilling everywhere.

Burning. Endless burning.

My mind was repeating itself. Thoughts played through my mind, and then again. Only at the very end of these trains did I realize it was doing this, but then the burning took over and I forgot again.

Burning. Endless burning.

Where was I?

Burning.

Why was I on fire?

Burning.

What was happening?

Burning.

Over and over again. Repeat after repeat. There was nothing to hold onto. My mind slipping away, the thought lost again. The laugh that had plagued my thoughts for so long went through once again.

The pain was sharpening my mind, but the only thing to focus on was the pain itself, so I blocked it out as best I could. I felt like clawing at things and ripping them apart, but I was paralyzed. The burning was really getting on my nerves.

Three repeats of the laugh later, I was seven repeats away from having an epiphany. Someone had kidnapped me. That must be it. I had gone up to Bella and I's room to get a book, and then everything went blank. Someone must have hit me on the head and kidnapped me. They wanted to torture me, to break my body, to burn me. My death could not come fast enough. Why did this have to happen to me of all people? Trillions of people in the world, and it had to be me. Thanks higher power. God, Buddha, or that Indian dude with a bunch of arms, thanks a lot. It had to be me.

Burning.

Voices were all around me. None of them was the laugh that haunted me, though they were just as smooth, no cracks, no changes in tone, and no faults whatsoever. I wanted to scream out for them to kill me. I wanted to die. My body seemed to have other ideas though. It shut me down, clamping my jaw shut repeatedly as I tried to get through to tell them to do anything to let me die. Something chuckled in the back of my mind. Not the damned (that's right, I'll say damn, take that.) laughs that tormented me, but evil and sinister all the same.

"Where you're going is much worse than death." The voice laughed evilly again.

"Who are you?" I struggled to ask through the awful pain.

"_Oh, I think you know."_ Another scream burst through my lips before I could reply.

"No, I really don't. Why are you here?"

"I've always been here, don't you remember? Whenever you've needed help, had a difficult decision to make, or were in pain, I have appeared. Always you've asked this same question, but you have never gotten the answer."

"So you're my conscience?" I struggled to remain sane and to keep sounding calm. All I got was another chuckle.

"Not even close."

Yay, I was going even more insane then I already was. Just great. Now I was in hell, and going crazy. Could life-wait, I was dead-get any better? For all you slow people out there, that was sarcasm.

The voice frightened me a lot, but I couldn't dwell on that fact. The happiest thing in my life was occurring, and I didn't want to spend it wondering if I was going more crazy then I already was or not.

The fire was going out.

It wasn't doing this anywhere close to quickly, but it was finally disappearing. My fingers and toes were first, my knees and elbows following. It was like I was slowly being dipped in cool water, slowly being the unfortunate keyword. My heart started beating fast and hard, being consumed by the fire. Shouting was going on all around me.

"Quick! Get Jasper! Edward she's waking up!"

"What? But she's only been changing two days!"

"We need Emmett in here too! Call him and Carlisle!"

"Bella!"

Past all the shouting that I was barely paying attention to but somehow hearing anyway, there were other odd things I could hear. A bird was flapping its wings a half a mile away. A pine tree was being blown around. A squirrel was scampering over a branch. A raccoon that would soon be road kill. Weird things that I should not have been able to hear, but did.

The burning was now gone all throughout my body except for right around my heart, where it was getting hotter and hotter. It was like a raging battle of things I didn't care to be in my body. My spine bent upwards when my heart felt like it was trying to break out of me, I felt so loved at that moment.

Finally, it came to one final beat. The fire that had annoyed the hell out of me for so long was finally gone. Instead of opening my eyes-which I was too lazy to do-I listened to what was happening around me. There were seven people standing around me, and one person in the other room. That person was the only one breathing, the only one with a heartbeat that sounded so appetizingly good; I decided to take my thoughts off it. Why did a heartbeat sound good though? Why did it make my mouth water? I was thirsty, but blood was for vampires.

Under me, I could feel that I was on a couch, but that isn't what drew my attention to it. I could feel every little thread there, and every tiny strand in the threads. Above me, I could feel little gusts of air, and little tiny pieces of dust swirling with it.

That was when it occurred to me, I wasn't breathing. I didn't feel the need to, the feeling that my lungs were about to implode. That was all the incentive I needed to open my eyes and see where I was.

Looking around I saw all the Cullen's standing there, all with dead serious looks on their faces. The looks on their faces indicated that there was danger somewhere. But why were they all looking at me that way? I hissed and jumped into a crouching position, ready to attack.

_Wait a minute, did I just hiss?_ I shook my head. Why was I about to attack? I knew these people for crying out loud! Shaking my head, I spoke.

"What the heck is going on here?" My voice rang out and I winced at the sound of bells in it. That wasn't my voice. My voice did not have bells in it. My voice was sarcastic and made weird remarks. My voice didn't ring out clearly. My voice mumbled so much that people had to ask me what I said after I said it. What was wrong with me? Besides the obvious, I mean.

Carlisle was the one to answer my question, you know, after the Cullen's got done looking surprised that I spoke instead of attacking. I got a big shock when I looked at him; it was like looking at the sun. The dude was thirty, why did he look so hot?

"Emma, you are a vampire." I raised an eyebrow skeptically, while running my tongue over my teeth to check if I had fangs.

"We don't have fangs. We just have very sharp teeth." This time it was Edward speaking. He looked even hotter than before that painful fire.

"How did you-?" I was cut off, which was pretty dang annoying. I almost growled and attacked him. Why was I having such quick mood swings? I hadn't hit puberty that much yet.

"I can read minds."

"Oh." That wasn't so surprising, what with the strange looks he had been giving me before my mind went blank and I woke up burning. "So I'm really a vampire? Sweet." Emmett laughed; he was the only one without a serious look on his face. At that moment I was out of air, so like anyone would do I took a breath. What happened next is something I'm not proud of most of the time.

Filling the air was a sweet scent that was with the heartbeat, both working together to drive me insane with thirst. The Cullen's moved forward to stop me but I jumped over Alice, Carlisle, and Esme; broke two fingers on Rosalie, awesomely kick flipped Edward, and shoved Emmett into Jasper to get to the scent. I bounded up one flight of stairs and knocked someone to the ground. I heard a sickening crack though, and that's what got me to look. Bella was lying on the dark floor, her eyes crossed.

In that amount of time, everyone had managed to get upstairs. I flipped around and snarled, but let them drag me off her. It felt like something was tearing inside of me, I wanted the blood _bad_, but that was my cousin. It would just be wrong. Struggling against the Cullen's and myself, I dropped to the floor and suddenly, I heard and saw everything. All over the world. All happening at once.

**A/N: So did you like it? You better have! Review and tell me! I hope I did a good job with this, I'm not sure I did though considering I was in such a rush writing and editing it. Still looking for a beta to help with that. PM me if you want to be my beta, it would be greatly appreciated. Review! I need it like vampires need blood!**


	6. Authors note

**Hi people! No, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry about that. I should let you know that I have HUGE writers block, and I probably won't be uploading anything anytime soon. Soon meaning in the next week. I'm really sorry about this, because for some reason people like my story and don't like it when it isn't updated. So I've decided on a little contest to keep people going.**

**I will be trying as hard as I can to get the chapter done and edited, but I'll have to keep going at it because of the writers block making everything come out horribly. Here's the contest: Who kidnapped Emma? I have given you many clues in the last two chapters, and the first three people to guess right will win these prizes!**

**1. You'll get the next chapter before anyone else! Congrats on guessing first!**

**2. You will get a draft of the next chapter! Guessing second is still good!**

**3. You get to be in the next chapter! Like, in the authors note or something. I guess it's ok that you guessed third, it's not amazing though... Lol. I laugh at myself.**

**Here are the rules: You have to PM me your guess. Don't do it in the reviews. I don't want anyone finding out. Your guess must be PMed by the 23. And no complaining if you guess fourth or something. I'll mention everyone who guessed right. You just won't get a prize. Oh, and you can guess a maximum of five times. Try to do it in one or two PM's, ok? Look at the clues I dropped in chapters four and five, and use deductive reasoning. Don't go guessing all the Volturi and wolf pack or anything.**

**If no one guesses right I will mention the people who guessed closest to the right person. Those people won't get anything other then that though. Sorry!**

**Now if there's only one person to guess right you will get a good prize, I'll give you the entire summary of the story (meaning you'll know what the entire story is going to be like, and what happens at the end and stuff) and you will get the next chapter and you'll be in the next chapter. Good for you!**

**Well I hope that's enough to keep you guys happy, I'm honestly trying to get the next chapter finished. It's in (spoiler alert!) Edwards POV and he's hard to write. As SM said, Edward rethinks everything and I'm trying to get him right. Writers block doesn't help that. Have fun trying to win the contest! (I hope that whoever did it isn't too obvious!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Change

**A/N: Well here it is. I have finally updated. Two people guessed for the contest, and they both got it right. So let's give it up for them! Their names are:**

**1. Music_Is_My_Life '97**

**2. Sunshine Roses**

**No, I'm not going to tell you their guesses and no, I'm not going to tell you the person who kidnapped Emma. So on with the chapter!**

(Edward's POV)

"No… She's gonna' be up soon…" Bella mumbled into a pillow. I chuckled and kissed her soft forehead.

"Don't worry love. It will all be ok." I started singing her lullaby and slowly she closed her eyes. After about thirty minutes, she started shivering violently, so I sighed and draped a blanket over her. She snuggled closer to me and mumbled happily. Her lullaby continued on through my lips as I wondered what I ever did to deserve her. She was the most precious thing in the world, and I was a soulless killer who didn't deserve even this damned existence. I wanted so much to just be able to let her know in the full extent how much I loved her, and would always love her. She tried to tell me that she loved me even more but I couldn't believe it. No human could feel the amount of love that threatened to make my chest burst every time I saw her beautiful face.

I shuddered as I thought back to the times I had almost lost her, that first day in Biology, when James had chased after her, Jasper attacking her when she had a paper-cut, how she had stopped eating after I left, those times when she had been with the dogs in the Quileute reservation-how they could lose control at any moment, the time she had jumped off a cliff just to hear me, Victoria waiting in the waters below, the water itself and how she could have drowned, the Volturi, and more recently, the unknown vampire in her and Emma's room. The scent was vaguely familiar, but the vampire had disguised the scent with different strong smells, and we couldn't make it out entirely.

Bella started talking in her sleep as she did so often, and I faltered in her lullaby to listen.

"Edward… I love you…" As always, my cold, dead heart leapt thirty feet into the air when she said that. "Don't leave, please!" She almost shouted in her sleep. Her heart rate sped and everyone in the house-save her almost damned cousin downstairs-could tell she was having a nightmare. I cradled her and stroked her hair softly.

"Bella my beautiful angel, I will never leave you again. I will love you forever and always. Please know this. I love you." Those last three words made Bella smile again as her short nightmare subsided and her heart slowed. It pained me terribly when I thought of what I did to her. She and I were connected in a way then, both our lives blacked out, and we both lost any will to live. At least she picked herself up and tried to make Charlie happy and later became happy and a little more whole as she started to spend the day with Jacob. I was forever in debt with him for that, he did what I should have, and he healed her.

Bella continued talking in her sleep, showing concern for Emma, love for Renee and Charlie, laughing quietly and protesting a bit when she was definitely dreaming about Alice trying to take her shopping. Also she talked about how she wished I would agree to change her, how much she wanted to be with me forever. My heart broke at the thought of taking her soul away-if dead hearts could. Her classic lullaby changed and new compositions about the beautiful, amazing, smart, and wonderful in all ways possible girl I held in my arms inspired me even further.

"Edward." Every time she did that, my heart jumped into the air. The number of times or how close together they were didn't matter; the reaction would always be the same, only stronger each time. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh my Bella, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Her lullaby and new songs would have to wait though; Alice was calling me from downstairs.

_Edward get down here, she's acting weird._ I was reluctantly downstairs in two seconds.

"What is it?"

"Emma keeps mumbling things and I was wondering if you could find out what's going on, because I suddenly can't get a read on her future and Jasper can't calm her down."

"Ok, I'll try." I focused on trying to read her thoughts, but nothing was there. It wasn't exactly like Bella, more like I started to hear something but then it suddenly disappeared as if they knew what I was doing. She was talking in between the screams though, and that made it easier to tell what was happening inside her mind.

"No, I really don't. Who are you?" There was a short pause. "So you're my conscience?" She suddenly screamed and shuddered, the thought of what was going on in her mind scared me and I couldn't help but wondering if a vampire could be insane. Slowly creeping smile spread across her face. Alice's eyes went blank.

"Quick! Get Jasper! Edward she's waking up!" She shook her head and ran to get him from the other room.

"What? But she's only been changing two days!"

"We need Emmett in here too! Call him and Carlisle!" Rosalie ran out to get them; luckily they had chosen to hunt closer to home.

"Bella!" My own horrified gasp escaped my lips suddenly in realization. Alice gripped my arm, keeping my in the room. Damn little pixie was strong.

_Don't you go, Edward! When she wakes up she'll hear you and turn her attention to Bella! Even you can't outrun a newborn! Don't be stupid! _She was right unfortunately. Apparently I didn't need to go get Bella though, because she was running downstairs. I started out of the room but Alice's internal shout kept me at bay. _ NO! You're needed here! I'll get her! _She ran out and I could hear her running Bella up to the second floor and pinning her against the wall.

"Alice, what?" Bella's confused voice pained me.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is for your own good! Now stay!" My adopted sister was at my side again, ready for anything.

"What if she smells Bella? I want to be there to protect her." My voice came out shaking slightly, and Alice shook her head.

"I'm sorry but that is a risk we have to take. She would crush you and Bella." She looked uncertain, but Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were in the room and ready, distracting us for an eighth of a second.

Emma's heartbeat got faster. It pounded in her chest, and she arched her back in pain. I knew the feeling just as everyone else in the room did. Though only I got to feel it over again in her thoughts.

My thoughts turned to Bella. What if Emma did go after her? We had to get her safely back to Charlie's. It would forever be my fault if Bella got hurt, if I just had the strength to stay away, then my love wouldn't be doomed forever. Instead I was either going to kill her or take her soul, I didn't know which was worse. But I would try-no, I would make a third path. Bella could remain human. This battle had raged through my head many times before, each leaving me more desperate to let Bella have a long happy life more than the last.

Emma's heart thudded to a stop. It was quiet, and everyone was painfully aware of Bella's thudding heartbeat upstairs. But when I read Emma's mind, I was surprised that she was trying to take her thoughts off of it. From what I could make out of her thoughts she was amazed at what she could hear and feel. And then she became aware that she wasn't breathing, and opened her eyes.

She hissed and jumped into a crouched position, ready to attack. But then she did something that surprised all of us, and shook her head. "What the heck is going on here?" Wincing at the sound of her voice, she got her first good look at Carlisle when he spoke.

"Emma, you're a vampire." He explained quickly. Emma looked skeptical, but checked for fangs in her mouth. I laughed in my mind-a strained one though, Bella never leaving my thoughts.

"We don't have fangs. We just have very sharp teeth." My response was short and sweet, and she looked confused.

"How did you-?" Her eyebrow rose. I cut her off-which looking back on it was a terrible mistake seeing as she was a newborn-and explained some more.

"I can read minds." Her eyebrow went down and she didn't look surprised at all at my words.

"Oh. So I'm really a vampire? Sweet." Her mind held happier thoughts at that prospect, and Emmett laughed, which helped relieve some of the tension in the air. But that was when everything went wrong.

Emma took a breath to speak again, and caught the scent of Bella upstairs. Everyone burst into effect immediately. Unfortunately, she predicted our movements well, and she was just as strong as any other newborn. I could see Alice trying to reach her as she made the split-second decision to pounce into the air over her, Carlisle, and Esme. Next Rosalie was thrown to the ground and a crack told me that she had a couple of fingers torn off. That would not go down well when this was over. I grabbed her leg but she kick flipped me, she was all instinct and her already cloudy thoughts did not help the situation. Emmett bounded forward and was pushed into Jasper, who almost dodged.

We were all up within a sixteenth of a second, but it wasn't enough. Emma had already run up the stairs, and above I could hear the sickening sound of a bone breaking. Something made her stop, but we didn't have time to figure out why. Bella was in danger. And it was my fault. If I had just stopped her in time….

Emma spun around and snarled. From what I could tell of her thoughts though, she was fighting it. It didn't matter. She had hurt Bella. She had to be stopped. Emmett and I held her back as she fought to get to the blood. Alice grabber her flailing legs and Carlisle tried to calm her down. It didn't matter though, she heard nothing. I barely heard anything either. All I wanted to do was to get to Bella, who was lying on the ground, eyes crossed. This brought me back to when James was attacking her, except this time I could stop him from getting to far, from physically disabling her for a short time.

Her strength was unimaginable. All of us were holding her back, and she was almost to the point of winning. I had to stop her though. Everything was practically controlled by instinct, I had to use all my strength to keep her from hurting Bella again, and if she got to her again and Bella's blood was spilled, my family would have to stop me as well as Emma from feasting on her blood.

I don't know how long it went on. It could have been days, weeks, months, years, seconds, decades, a millennium, all time, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing could get to my Bella again. That didn't make me any stronger though, and if this had been a one-on-one match I would be even deader by now.

Finally Emma was able to struggle out of our grip, and she dropped to the floor. Or was that through? I saw her dropping to the ground, and then going through it. Only her shadow remained for the tiniest fraction of a second, and then it blended in with all the other shadows in the room. I tried to read her thoughts, trying harder even then with Bella the first time I met her, but now her mind-wherever it was-was now as silent as her cousins.

All of us stood there in silence, prepared for anything, for the next few minutes. After the first I ran to Bella to see how badly her arm was broken. I got no response from her. She had to be in pain though. Carlisle and I moved her to X-ray her arm, but the others stood alert. Ready if Emma came back.

It was unreal. Emma had to be gifted. But how did she disappear into nothingness? Alice couldn't see her again, and Jasper didn't get a read on her senses. How did she do it? Where was she? Would she ever return? Questions were flying through my family's heads. And none of them could be answered.

I was relieved when Bella woke up three hours after Emma's disappearance. She told us everything that had happened. I stiffened when she got to the part when Emma broke her arm. Any pain brought to Bella was horrible. She didn't deserve it. An angel who had done nothing wrong in her life shouldn't be brought unjustified pain. Of course she tried to make me feel better, so typically Bella. It was my fault. I should have stopped Emma, and I should have never left her side. Bella didn't blame me and said I was being silly. But she couldn't fool me.

Carlisle and Alice dropped Bella off in the morning. Charlie laughed for the first time in two weeks when she told her story of how she had broken her arm. I for one didn't think it was funny when someone tripped into a towel rack-full of "fluffy" (as Alice had put it) towels-when getting out of the shower, but nothing was funny when it brought Bella pain.

Emma had disappeared (she seemed to have a talent for this-first as human and again as a vampire) at 1:32 A.M. It was 3:45 P.M. I was starting to wonder if Bella's cousin would ever come back. Only Emmett found this situation amusing in any way. Emma could appear again in any place and at any given time; and he was laughing.

"C'mon bro, you have to admit, the girl disappears for three weeks, we find her, and less then twenty-four hours later she disappears again. It's funny." Emmett chortled.

"She is a newborn vampire who could appear again in any place at any time. She could attract the Volturi if she isn't careful. Emma could be in China brutally mauling people." I retorted. He just laughed again.

"Well Bella must be pissed. She's the only one who wants immortality and she's the only one not getting it. I swear Charlie's going to turn into a zombie next the way things are going." His logic was amazing.

"Why a zombie?"

"Zombies are immortal too, and werewolves and vampires have already been taken. It's pretty simple."

I was about to argue about the situation again, but something effectively ended it. The shadows around us all twisted into one spot like a flat whirlpool, and that spot rose up about a foot off the ground. Emma fell to the ground with a thud, breathing heavily. All of this happened in less than a second.

Everyone in and around the house rushed to where Emmett and I were. Emma stared up at the ceiling with wide and glassy eyes. We were all stiff and ready. But she spoke.

"Where's Bella?"

**A/N: So there you go. That's my version of a cliffie, not really a cliffie at all. This story is now caught up with all the chapters I wrote, but don't worry, I'm in the process of writing the next one. Please review! People are holding me hostage and won't let me update until I get five for this chapter! (That's right, I'm now one of, _those _authors. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!) Also check out my new story, it's a one-shot about Jane and Alec's human life and how they became vampires. It would be great if you would review on that too.**


	8. Chapter 7: Being a vampire is awesome!

**A/N: Hey guess what dipwads? I finally updated. And do you know why it took me so long to update? Because I thought there was a chance that someone might actually notice that I want five reviews for a chapter! I get so many viewers, the least you could do is leave a simple: "Great story, update soon!" But no, I'm stuck with 24 reviews! I mean geesh!**

Emma's POV

What the hell just happened to me? Why can I tell what's going on everywhere in the world? Dang, I have a headache. Can vampires get headaches?

These thoughts were running through my recently expanded headroom all at the same time. To be frank, it was a little annoying knowing what was going on everywhere. I could hear every heartbeat in China. I could see every Giraffe in Africa. I knew which Cullen was which and I knew that it was Edward pacing impatiently around a room.

I remembered everything since the fire had finally gone out with a _huge _amount of clarity. Anything before that was really foggy and like it had gone really dark. I didn't even remember a few weeks, well, I assumed it was a few weeks. There was this huge hole in my memory, and it really bugged me. It annoyed me way more than it should. Not understanding what was going on really frustrated me, and not knowing why I was feeling this way frustrated me more.

So, Edward could read minds huh? I wondered if it was a vampire thing. Of course, I couldn't read minds, so maybe I was a weirdo. A freak, if you will. It wouldn't be the first time. I'd always been a little odd and loopy; I just had to live with it. Now I would be a freakish vampire, if I could ever get out of where I was. How would I get out of everywhere on Earth?

Bella still hadn't waked up, apparently. From what I could tell she was out cold. Huh, I really did a number on her. Sweet, I had super strength. Hearing too, along with sight, and smell, and feel, and all those other senses.

That still didn't explain what had happened to me. I was lost, when I was everywhere at once. Of course, it would only happen to me. There was also a fire in my throat that brought back memories of the burning I had experienced just thirty minutes ago. Why did I have to be stuck in here? I needed something to drink. Water would be nice, but I was a vampire. Huh, maybe blood.

All I could think of was getting out. I needed to quench the fire in my throat somehow, and the only way to do that obviously was to get out. Ugh, why was I stuck in here? Was I in some alternate dimension or something? When I looked around and tried to see myself all I saw was darkness. It was in my mind that I saw, heard, and smelt everything else. I just wanted to get back into the light. Heck, I'd even take a forest.

As soon as I thought of that, a forest popped up in my mind. It was definitely near Forks. I'd take there. I'd love to go there in fact. Maybe I could find the Cullen's and apologize that way. Maybe I would find out why the heck I attacked Bella. That would be nice.

I focused even more on the forest, just wanting to be there. Anywhere would be better than here. The sensation that I was flying upwards caught me by surprise, and suddenly I was lying on the forest floor.

"Well, that worked out well. At least I'm not there anymore. Talking to myself, talking to myself, I love to, talk to myself." I started humming when I heard something nearby. A heartbeat and rustling leaves, someone was coming my way. I snarled and got into a defensive crouch, when a man with a large backpack (he was probably camping) and a flashlight stepped through the trees.

The dude did a double take. Of course, you don't see a kid in the woods, snarling, every day. If you did then you probably wouldn't do a double take when it happened. He cautiously stepped forward. "Um, miss? Why are you out here? What, what are you doing?" He then turned and ran, because I was chasing after him.

His heartbeat sounded delicious, and the blood pumping through him made me run forward. Something in the back of my mind told me that I was about to murder someone, but I just shrugged it off and pounced on the guy.

Biting into his neck was easy. It was like biting pudding, well, I'd never bitten pudding, so I really wouldn't know. I imagined it to be that way though. The blood was hot, wet, and it soothed my throat. I didn't understand the logic behind it, though. Burning being soothed by something that's hot? It didn't make sense. Soon I was just left with a bloody corpse, and a huge mess.

Suddenly I understood what I did. I had just killed a dude. Well, that was number thirty-five on my to-do list complete. When I was human I had made a huge list with two-hundred and sixty-nine things to do on it, and then spent hours driving it into my brain. I could recite it perfectly, even with my muddy memory.

I couldn't let anyone come along and then see this mess though, so I buried the guy. Not before taking his wallet though. There wasn't much I could do for the camping gear unless I wanted to bury it too, but I was just too dang lazy. So I wandered off into the forest.

One thing that got me thinking was what exactly had happened. I just fell towards the floor while trying to kill Bella, and I ended up stuck in the coolest place ever that got really annoying for an hour. It made no sense. I couldn't even read minds, like apparently Edward could. As far as I could tell, it was a vampire thing, and I was a freak for not being able to do so.

Maybe, just maybe, Edward was the only one who could do it. I hadn't thought of that. Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle never acted like they knew everything people were thinking. Neither did the rest. Maybe it was just an Edward thing. And maybe being able to teleport-in a weird sense of the word-was just an Emma thing. Only Edward and I were special, or freaks, though? There could be more. I didn't know how many vampires were out there. They might all be even freakier than I thought.

An interesting theory, it was probably dead wrong, but interesting anyway. I seriously doubted I could get this right. I couldn't even get vampires right or see them when I interacted with them twelve times a day, how could I get this right?

My version of wandering through the forest was quite different than anyone else's. I stumbled into trees, effectively knocking them over, wandered into ponds, walking right through them, and I scared away any animal that came in my way. That was fun. My throat burned insanely and I drained a deer or two, but they tasted terrible and smelled the same way compared to human blood. At least it stopped the burn for a while.

Unfortunately, when I thought the forest had been near Forks, I had been dead wrong. There was a bunch of vegetation that made it look a heck of a lot like a creepy forest in a horror movie of course, but there weren't any clouds in the sky and the terrain was level for the most part. It was awesome that I could see so well in the dark, without that ability I would have been stumbling around and knocking possibly more trees over.

Something confused me. I had walked past a reflective little puddle and my eyes were bright red. I was also super-hot, but that was beside the point. The Cullen's had golden eyes, why did I have crimson ones? Also, why was I using long, complicated words like crimson?

All this stuff went down in about thirty-something minutes. Everything was a _lot _quicker when you were a vampire. I didn't know what I was going to do though, I couldn't bring myself to want to go back into that dark place and I didn't know where I was or how to get home. That scared me a bit. I couldn't even find civilization. Even when I tried the air all I smelt were trees, bushes, and disgusting animals. They made my nose crinkle. Nose-crinkling is never considered good.

Ugh, I was beginning to feel like the Omega man or something. Well, I had never actually seen the movie nor did I know anything about it, but the Simpsons spoofed it. There was only one sign of humanity that I had seen here within the last thirty minutes, and that was the guy I drained. Man, just thinking of him made my throat burn more. Was I _ever _going to find some type of city?

Behind me, the trees rustled. I didn't hear any heartbeat or any breathing, and the wind wasn't blowing. A sweetish type of smell reached my nose, and I leapt backwards into a defensive crouch and felt the growl building in my throat. Guess what the coolest part is in all this. It happened in less than a second. Boo ya!

A couple of people just as pale as me or the Cullen's stepped through the trees. Their eyes were red too, but a dark red that was fading to black the closer to the pupil it got. It was a man and woman, both wearing clothes that weren't covered in blood and dirt and who-knows-what-else like mine were, and both with brightly contrasting crescent scars on their skin that I couldn't even miss in the dark. Humans would have never been able to see it, but still. They looked curiously at me.

"We aren't going to hurt you, so you can stop that." The woman spoke. I straightened up and looked down at the forest floor, kind of embarrassed.

"Er, this probably sounds weird and stuff, but where are we? Because I don't have a clue, and I haven't found anything to tell me."

"Who are you?" The dude asked.

"That isn't an answer to my question."

"Fine, we're in upper east Washington. Now answer my question."

"Emma."

"Who turned you into a vampire?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"A couple hours," I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter, and this is Charlotte." He gestured towards the girl. I randomly thought that Peter was a lame name (rhyme!), but I didn't say it out loud.

"Hey could you help me? I don't know much about actual vampires, because apparently the whole fang thing is wrong, and there's probably more to it. Also, do all vampires read thoughts?" I blurted this out. Blurted, that's a funny word.

"No, not all vampires read thoughts. There is a mind-reader in a coven on the other side of the state though." Charlotte answered.

"Does his name happen to be Edward?" I questioned, maybe they knew the Cullens.

"Actually, yes. Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yeah, they're kind of like extended family because my cousin's dating Edward. So why can he read thoughts?" There's the question I've wanted to ask.

"Vampires carry traits from their human lives that get strengthened. Sometimes the vampire gets lucky and they get a sort of power." Peter explained like he was talking to a two-year-old.

I was relieved. "That explains a lot. So, do you guys have any powers?"

Charlotte looked a little rueful. "No."

"Oh, um, sorry for asking. Hey, why do the Cullens have yellow eyes?" Eh, it's worth a shot.

"Unlike most vampires they drink animal blood. Apparently they don't want to seem like monsters." I almost laughed at that. We're vampires, we are monsters.

"Animals smell disgusting; I don't know how they do it."

"Neither do we, but they're good friends so we don't question it too often. If you don't mind, we've got to get going. Sorry we can't help more." Charlotte said, and they were gone. I didn't know what they were talking about, they had helped a lot. So I wasn't too freakish after all, oh well. You can't get everything you want.

Maybe if I practiced, I could get my little "power" under control. Practice makes perfect, I guess. Truth is though; I didn't actually know how to get back into the place I was in. The last time I had done it I had just fell to the floor. I guess I could try that.

After falling from a few redwoods I decided that wasn't going to help me. Great, now I didn't have any idea what to do. So I just concentrated on getting into the place, the same thing I had done with the forest. The sensation of falling hit me, and I got really lucky, because it worked.

Now I needed to figure out how to get out again, but now that I understood a lot better, I was able to get out again. It still took a while, but I was able to do it. This time I was somewhere in Texas though. Not really the best place to be, considering the sun was shining down, and for some odd reason, I was sparkling.

Over the next few hours I was able to get control of the teleporting thing enough to be able to go anywhere I wanted in a reasonable amount of time. My best time was two minutes and twenty four seconds. Pretty good all things considered. Over that time I had stolen a number of things, ranging from a hundred dollar bill to a pen. Oh, and I also had a watch. Checking the time I realized it was 3:40. Huh, I'd been away from the Cullens for a while. Might as well head back, then.

So I went into the dark place again, feeling that little falling sensation. I sifted through the places in the world, trying to find the Cullens place. I found Forks, and looked through it, trying to ignore everything else happening in the world. I found Bella's place, but seeing as I tried to kill her last time I saw her I decided that wouldn't go down well. So I watched her for a minute.

Charlie was gone, probably at work I assumed. Bella was wincing at her arm and reading in her bedroom. Huh, it was my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, the one I hadn't touched since my birthday. I felt a little guilty about that. It really was difficult to understand the writing though, and I didn't have enough patience. Maybe with my vampire mind I could stand to read it.

Bella yawned and went to go to the bathroom. She was stumbling around a bit because the cast on her arm threw her hugely off her already terrible balance. If I could have laughed I would have, because it was truly funny to see her knock things over with the huge white thing. I felt a little bad about breaking her arm but she was human, she would get past it.

She was not a left-handed person either, so it would be difficult for her to do all those little things like brushing her teeth, writing, opening a door, and wiping. You know, in the bathroom wiping type of thing. Don't worry, I wasn't going to watch her actually go to the bathroom; she was still just trying to fix all the things she knocked over.

A little disturbance outside the house distracted me. Something to light and graceful to be human flitted out of the forest, climbed up the tree, and went in through Bella's open window. It took my weak-eared cousin a minute to register what she had just heard behind her.

Bella spun around and gasped just in time to be knocked out by whoever was in her room. The person took her and ran into the forest. I didn't get a good glance at the person, I was too frantic. I needed to get to the Cullen's, quick. Someone had kidnapped Bella! Of course, the bad luck never seemed to end in this place.

I focused on the Cullen house and tried with all my might to get there. My focus was so blurred with unnecessary anger there was hardly anything for me to do but calm down as much as I could and wait. There wasn't time to wait though, and I didn't know what to do. There was too much out of control for me. Edward and Emmett were fighting; maybe I could get their attention somehow.

This was so frustrating! I wanted to go on a rampage. My almost family kept arguing a bit and Emmett said something about zombies. There was a familiar sensation of rushing upwards though, and I landed on the ground. For some reason I was panting heavily, though I didn't need the air. I stared up at the ceiling for a second-which was like two minutes in vamp time-and then spoke.

"Where's Bella?" What the hell was that? I knew where she was! Why was I asking them? Ugh! Everything was so wrong! "I mean, we have to save Bella! A vampire took her!" I was up in a flash. Everyone moved cautiously around me, forgetting the real problem I presumed.

"Who did it?" Edward hurriedly asked, his eyes continuously flitting towards the door and back at my blood-stained clothes in slight disgust. Alice, though I'm sure was extremely concerned for Bella, was almost completely distracted by them.

"I'm not sure, I was too distracted by the _vampire kidnapping Bella_ thing to get a good look."

"Wait, how did you discover this?" Carlisle's usually calm attitude was clouded with a fearful look in his eyes.

I sighed and explained the basics of my power in five seconds. My words became so rushed that even I, the one who was speaking them, could hardly understand them. "So now we've got to find out where Bella is, c'mon!" I nearly shouted at them.

Emmett was the first one to speak, coming up with the obvious solution. "Hey, why don't you just go and get Bells using your super-power?" I sighed and patted his arm.

"Because, silly Emmett, that would be the easy and obvious way." The look on Edwards face convinced me to go, though. Hey, I rhymed again! Before I went, Rosalie secretly passed me a lighter. Oh, she must have wanted me to burn whoever took Bella. I left to the sounds of Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back as he fought to go get Bella. I hoped that they could make him see reason.

It didn't take long to find Bella fighting with all her useless might in a forest near Forks. What happened next was quick and easy.

I had never been able to come out of the darkness in less than a second, but it happened then. The vampire's head was quickly torn off and tossed to the side, and the body followed. I tossed the lighter on the pile, grabbed Bella, tried not to kill her, and hoped with all my might that I was able to teleport with people.

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm demanding five reviews per chapter update now. You want another chapter? Take ten seconds out of you oh so busy schedule to show me that you give a crap. There are a lot of great stories out there with hardly any reviews, I refuse to be one of the oblivious idiots who update anyway. If no one decides to review and I know that I'm getting more people reading, I'm bumping it up to ten, and then where will you be? Review. Now.**


End file.
